The Day Dawns Golden
by Lostinfantasies38
Summary: Viscount of Kirkwall and renowned author, Varric Tethras, meets the newest noble in town and he likes what he sees. Post-Inquisition, ignores Trespasser, companions from all over with make cameo appearances or become characters as the story progresses. MODERN A/U
1. Chapter 1

Music pulsed through the club, the bass vibrating the floor to energize the crush of people dancing in the middle of the cavernous room. Hightown's newest party spot, LYRIUM, was so packed there was barely room to breathe. Hawke co-owned the club with a secret partner who helped her come up with the initial collateral required to begin her pet project. Aveline kept complaining about the empty mansions in Hightown turning into waystations for criminals and thugs, so Hawke decided to do the guard a favor by renovating one and turning it into a force for good. Aveline had sneered at that when Hawke told her what she had planned, decrying it another place to police against pickpockets and drunks. Hawke laughed and muttered something about not necessarily helping the guard, so much as helping herself and giving the city a much-needed place to let loose.

Varric smirked at the memory of Hawke telling him how the guard captain's head looked about to explode, by that point, and then refused to speak to Hawke for almost two weeks until she calmed down. He was also pretty sure Aveline knew who Hawke's "secret" partner was, too. Psssh, everyone damn well knew it was him. He was the only one among them with more money than Hawke. Who else could it be? Well, maybe a few years ago people would have suspected Hubert, but after their mining operation went bust and left the man bankrupt, the merchant had returned to Orlais.

All ties to the money Varric gave her had passed through a myriad of his secret accounts with such a purposefully convoluted paper trail that no one would even __want__ to unravel it and prove the investor was the Viscount of Kirkwall. It was proving to be a good investment, indeed. Only two months out from their grand opening, after many delays with the remodel of the mansion into a nightclub and endless licenses for liquor, taxes, insurance, etc., the profits were higher than Hawke could have predicted. Varric expected to recoup at least half of his initial investment by the end of the first year.

It was pretty spectacular. The original structure had been knocked down and the foundation extended to the very edge of the property line to increase the square footage and make the dance floor large enough for dancers to actually move. The DJ's stage was elevated off the main floor and strobe lights flitted across the dance area. The bar snaked along an entire wall downstairs and was lit with bright blue lights under the clear epoxy giving a blue, ethereal glow to that half of the club. In each corner there were massive sculptures of lyrium veins, some climbing the walls or jutting out over the booths, but all of them were controlled to fade in and out like it was alive. There were scattered LED light fixtures on tables so guests weren't sitting in the dark, but not too many to distract from the eye catching lyrium.

The upper level was the lounge and it even boasted a small VIP room for private parties. The lyrium theme continued, but in smaller tendrils that were inlaid in the ceiling. It gave the sense of being completely surrounded by the strange blue substance. As the Viscount and best friend of the owner, Varric had a special spot in a circular back booth close to the railing, so he could keep an eye on the dance floor and watch the people of his city let go of their problems for a night.

It was Saturday night and everyone who was anyone was there to blow their money and have fun. Varric recognized most of the noble youth and grinned behind his scotch. Kids were kids whether they were human, elf, or dwarf – they would always sneak off when their parents weren't looking and hide from the responsibilities the older generation wanted them to shoulder. Hawke purposefully made sure the entry fee was cheap enough that everyone from Darktown and the Alieanage quarters could mingle with the Hightowners. This was probably the only place in Kirkwall that people would check their titles at the door and create some unique pairings around the club.

Hawke was making the rounds downstairs, checking to see that her patrons were happy and the bartenders were fully stocked. Always the picture of poise when she needed to be – tonight she was decked out in form fitting black trousers and sky-high heels with a slinky silver tank top. Varric could see her signature red lipstick from upstairs. The garish red looked like a swipe of blood from such a distance. No one would have guessed that woman fought like a rabid mabari when it was warranted.

Varric took another sip of his scotch and enjoyed the burn as it went down. Rarely did he drink when he stopped by the club; he didn't need Bran to catch wind of it and berate him ceaselessly for a week about the media circus that would ensue, if anyone found out. He rolled his eyes and took a longer sip, just to spite the man, even though he wasn't around to goad.

His eyes roamed the lower level, scanning for trouble, purely out of habit and that's when he spotted her. Normally, Varric wasn't into humans, as he had told Hawke many times when she drunkenly propositioned him, but he could see himself making an exception this time. "Hey Tiny, see that blonde in the short gold dress?" His beefy bodyguard nodded. "Yeah, I'm going down there. Point her out to me in case I lose her in the crowd."

"You got it, boss," the suit affirmed.

Varric slid out of his booth and strolled casually through the lounge and down the stairs, smoothing his shirt and unbuttoning the top button. He weaved his way through the sea of legs, until he spotted the pair he was looking for. Shooting a glance to his bodyguard the man gave him a thumbs up and Varric smiled.

She was short for a human, still taller than him by a foot, but he didn't have to crane his neck into the sky to speak to her. Her blonde hair fell in luscious waves just past her shoulders and her skin was the color of cream. The gold sequined dress she wore added warmth to her complexion and showed off her toned legs. She was wearing a pair of gold heels, but they weren't as high as most of the ladies' footwear.

The mystery woman also seemed to be alone. No one was dancing with her and she wasn't scanning the crowd for a friend or a date who might be at the bar buying her a drink. That had to be a crime. Varric was tempted to write a new law stating it as such, in fact. He cleared his throat softly off to her left side and she turned to face him.

"Care to dance?"

The woman smiled radiantly. "I would love to," she answered in a bright voice. Varric's heart raced. Oh yeah, he was breaking his 'no humans' rule tonight. Her eyes were violet and ringed with long dark lashes with a perfectly aquiline nose and a heart shaped mouth washed in a subtle pink lip color.

He closed the distance between them and was thankful that the club was dim enough to hide his burgeoning excitement. The song was almost over, but it bled immediately into another heavy bass line. Varric wasn't paying attention to anything – he was too busy watching her flicking her hips, the sequins catching the light and creating a halo effect around her as she moved. She bent at the knees and shimmied down and back up, down and back up. Before he knew what he was doing, he snagged her around the waist and pulled her flush against him. She gave him a coy smile and repeated the motion, rubbing her body sensually against his, maintaining eye contact the whole time. Varric was very tempted to kiss the desire demon in his grasp, but he checked the urge.

She spun around in time with the crescendo of the music and dipped her backside across his front. Varric closed his eyes and mentally swore as she ground against him, unconsciously tightening his grip on her waist. The woman was humming the song, bouncing in time with the beat, sliding her hands up and down his arms as she gave herself fully to the music. Varric moaned into her hair when her hand reached around his neck, her fingers catching his man-bun, and she clung to him while she danced against his body. He prayed that she couldn't hear it over the cacophony of sound they were enveloped in.

The song ended and she peeled herself off of him. Varric managed to find his voice before she disappeared in the crowd. "Can I buy you a drink?"

There was that smile again. She laughed a little breathlessly. "Yes. I would like that." He couldn't be sure in the strange club lighting, but she might have blushed. He offered his arm and led her through the throng to the bar. Varric flagged the bartender and let her order. "Rum and coke, please." He cocked an eyebrow, he had her pegged for a cocktail type, and ordered a scotch neat. Their drinks were immediately prepared (perks of being Viscount) and he turned to her.

"I have a booth in the lounge, if you want to take a breather," Varric smiled playfully. "We can talk more easily up there."

"Lead on," the blonde replied. Varric led the way up the stairs and forced himself not turn to check that she was still behind him. He didn't want to seem desperate. Only when he reached the landing did he nonchalantly pause to wait for her. A flutter of excitement erupted in his gut to see that she hadn't taken her drink and disappeared. He extended his hand, which she took a little nervously, and escorted her to his booth. And found Hawke waiting for him there with a smirk. Damn it.

Hawke waved her hand at him. "Ah, I see you've found Eve. You both looked very cozy out there. I didn't want to stop and interrupt with introductions."

Varric glanced at the blonde, possibly named Eve, and saw his confusion mirrored on her face. Varric broke the momentary silence. "Uh, yeah. We were about to get to names. It's too loud to talk downstairs," he replied as he invited Eve to sit.

"Thank you," she murmured. Some of her confidence was gone now that Hawke had ambushed them. He glared daggers at his friend over the pretty blonde's head. Hawke smiled wider and ran a hand through her asymmetrical pixie, as he eased into the curved booth next to his friend.

"Eve, meet Varric. Varric, this is Eve Trevelyan." The blonde woman's eyes widened and she tapped a fingernail against her glass.

"Varric…Tethras? As in, the Viscount of Kirkwall?"

He heaved a mental sigh – sometimes he really hated this job. But he smiled and raised his glass in salute. "Guilty as charged." Varric paused thoughtfully. "I've heard of your family. Ostwick, right?"

Eve smiled and he hoped she was relaxing again. He was going to kill Hawke if she screwed this up.

"Yes, that's where I'm from originally – "

"But you may know her better as Inquisitor," interrupted Hawke. Varric narrowed his eyes a little as he tried to figure out what the Inquisitor could want with him.

The blonde squared her shoulders and gave Hawke a scathing look. "__Former__ Inquisitor, as you very well know…Marian." Hmm, okay, definitely some history between the two of them. Eve sighed and spun her glass on the table. "Despite what Hawke is trying to insinuate, I left the Inquisition and have come to Kirkwall to start over. I've known Hawke since college and I didn't want to go home to Ostwick."

Varric nodded. If it wasn't the truth his contacts would ferret out the information in a matter of days, so he wasn't very concerned. Besides, he didn't care about her past political leanings. She was still beautiful and he still wanted her. Eve caught his gaze and blushed. And he was obviously not being subtle about it, either.

Hawke noted the exchange with a tight smile. "Well, I should get back to running the club." She scooted close to Varric and poked his thigh to indicate he needed to get up so she could get out of the booth. Varric moved out of her way and then returned to his place across from Eve.

"Well, Viscount…I am so sorry for grinding on you out there!" She blushed and took a quick sip of her drink.

Varric chuckled. "Don't be sorry, I'm not. I am sorry about Hawke, however. She can be…well, I'm sure you already know how she can be." Varric chuckled and Eve laughed softly into her drink. "So, what now? Do you want to stay here and chat or will you let me treat you to dinner somewhere quieter?"

Eve cocked her head at him to give the impression she was mulling it over, but the quirk of her lips told him what she wanted. "Let's do dinner. I found a really good Nevarran place recently."

Varric gave her his best smile. "I'm down." He turned to a man in the shadows that she hadn't even noticed – no, not a man, a Qunari and a massive one at that. "Hey Tiny, I'm giving you the night off." The horned man grinned broadly in the dark and thanked his boss. Varric had circled to her side of the booth and held out his hand to slide her across the seat. Her slick dress practically threw her into him, but he didn't even sway at the momentum and Eve was startled by his strength. Varric smirked at the surprise that flitted across her face.

Easing her out of the booth Varric chivalrously escorted her out of the club. The square was quiet and it took a minute for the ringing in his ears to die down before he could trust himself to speak without yelling. "Where is this Nevarran joint?"

"Lowtown."

A black town car pulled up to the curb and the driver quickly hopped out and opened the door. "We can ride or we can walk."

Eve moved closer to him and whispered, "I'm okay riding…in the car." Varric shivered and helped her get into the back without tripping and followed, literally, on her heels. Varric told the driver where to go and rolled up the visor for privacy.

Their faces were incredibly close. Varric could see the pulsing of her neck from her increased heart rate and her dilated pupils in those captivating violet eyes. He wanted to lean in the last few millimeters and see if her lips tasted as sweet as he imagined, but he wasn't going to do that without an invitation first.

"A gentleman, I see," Eve murmured. "Go ahead. Kiss me."

Varric gently cupped her face with his hand and breathed, "I'll have to add mind reader to your list of attributes." His mouth descended before she could respond. As much as he wanted her, there was something that told him to keep the kiss from being aggressive. His lips moved gently across hers, finding that they were a damn good fit and that he didn't want to stop, but he knew he had to. He leaned back, pleased to see the happy flush on her cheeks.

"Wow…well, you keep that up Viscount and I __will__ fall into bed with you on the first date," she said breathlessly.

He chuckled and rubbed a thumb over her cheek. "I'm not the type to judge a lady for her choices, so you don't have to worry about my opinion of you changing in the morning. The same could be said if I drop you off at home tonight."

Eve tilted her head. "You are not what I imagined after years of hearing Hawke talk about you." Varric sat back and laughed.

"I'm sure. Hawke likes to make me sound more grizzled and sleazy than handsome and charismatic."

"That is true. Maybe not sleazy, but definitely more grizzled. Yet, here I sit with a Paragon of refinement and charm."

Varric took her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "You flatter me, my lady."

"Sweet Maker," Eve sighed. "Pinch me. I must be dreaming. Men don't treat women this way."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "I'm not a man. Dwarves have better manners, especially with gorgeous women." She blushed and he was tempted to recapture her lips, but the car slowed to a stop and Varric knew they had arrived. "Still hungry?"

Eve laughed richly. "Yes," she purred, "but also hungry for food. We can pick this back up later. The night is still young, Viscount."

"Varric. Please, call me Varric. I have a feeling I will like the way my name sounds when you say it."

She leaned in and whispered, "Varric, Varric, oh Varric." He shivered and she smiled teasingly. "I couldn't resist."

Varric gulped and replied in a slightly higher octave than normal. "No, no, it's okay. I walked into that one." He cleared his throat and pointed to the door. "Shall we?" Eve nodded, biting her lip in embarrassment, as he pushed it open and helped her out of the vehicle. "You'll have to help me order. I usually go for Antivan myself and I'm not as familiar with Nevarran."

Her bright smile was back. "Of course! I know someone from Nevarra and she introduced me to all their best dishes." It was a small place, not really a full-service restaurant as much as café with the highlights of Nevarran cuisine, but it was packed, which is always a good sign when trying new food. He watched her light up as she chatted to the girl taking their order, not even paying attention to what she chose off the menu. Varric pulled out his wallet to pay, but the cashier stopped him.

"We don't take money from Eve or her friends. She's a friend of my cousin, Cassandra Pentaghast." Varric cocked an eyebrow at his date and put his wallet away. They snagged a table that had recently been vacated to wait for their food.

"Well, thank you for dinner."

Eve blushed and blew out a frustrated breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't expect them to do that if I brought someone along. I swear, I'm not trying to wave my political clout in your face. I wasn't even planning on __telling __anyone my former title."

Varric chuckled and spread his hands broadly. "Hey, I get it. If I could get my anonymity back, I would take it." He studied the tight line of her neck curiously. "If you don't mind my asking, why walk away from such a sweet gig as Inquisitor?"

She jerked her head to stare at him, but Eve's angry words died when she saw his soft smile and the understanding in his eyes. "You…" She laughed and grabbed his hand tightly. "You are probably the only one who will get why I walked away. Why I had to for my own sanity. I couldn't do the politics. The ass kissing, the groveling, and then the Inquisition became the Divine's own peacekeeping force which is the ultimate level of politics. I-I resigned. On the spot."

"I do understand. I became Viscount after the failed Qunari invasion. There was so much damage to the city and our economy was collapsing for lack of trade. I complained to the nobles and was elected since I was the only one trying to fix things. I love my job, but sometimes I wonder now that the economy is restored if I shouldn't walk away."

Realizing she was still holding his hand Eve gave it a slight squeeze. "Why don't you?"

Varric shrugged with a rueful smile. "I love the city and I'm protective of my people. Honestly, I don't think anyone else would care about them the way I do. I didn't take this job for prestige or power. I did it to save the city from ruin."

"That…is incredibly noble, Varric." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and she studied him. "It's true. I'm even more glad you asked me to dance tonight." He turned to face her sharply, but he couldn't find any hint of deceit or subterfuge in her body language.

"Dinner is served. I hope you enjoy!" Cassandra's cousin announced gaily as she piled food on the table. There were breaded balls of something, meatballs swimming in tomato sauce, kebabs, a salad of vegetables drizzled in oil, and a pitcher of cold beer to wash it all down.

Eve sat back happily and began to explain what all the dishes were. His stomach fluttered as he kept replaying her words in his head, but he kept his cool and poured them each a glass of beer. "Dig in!"

He tried the kebab first and his mouth was assailed with flavorful spices and juicy chunks of meat. Varric hummed appreciatively and was rewarded with one of Eve's radiant smiles. "Mmph, why have I never had this before?" She covered her mouth and swallowed her own bite before she could respond with a laugh.

They continued to get to know each other over dinner, discovering that they were like-minded in many ways – how they viewed the world and wanted to make it better in their own small ways, they were both from noble lineages and had chafed under the weight most of their lives, even their sense of humor was similar. Once they had eaten their fill, they sat and polished off the tepid pitcher of beer before Varric called his chauffeur.

Varric and Eve thanked the girl, whose name was Arianna, for the outstanding meal and promised to be back. When she realized that the Viscount had visited her café, she prepared a small take away box of flaky pastries for dessert and insisted that Varric take them. He finally conceded and had a bite while they waited for the car. The first bite was subtly sweetened with honey and the nutty center added richness to the pastry. He sighed happily and gave her a thumbs up as the car arrived. Arianna clapped in delight at his reaction and gave him an ecstatic wave as they clambered into his town car.

Settled close together on the seat escalated the temperature between them. Eve reached up and brushed a crumb of baklava from the corner of his lips. His brandy colored eyes met violet seconds before their mouths crashed together. This was the passion he wanted to show her the first time they kissed. She slipped her tongue in his mouth, begging for more of him, and he answered in kind. Their lips and tongues dueling for dominance until his lips moved along her jaw and blazed a trail of fire down her neck.

"Varric," Eve gasped. He hummed appreciatively against her racing pulse point. "Maker...you'll still respect me in the morning, right?" He nodded his stubbled jaw on her cheek.

"I could never have anything but respect for you, Eve."

"Ugh…damn writer and your smooth words. I hope you don't mind, but I'm inviting myself over to your house tonight."

Varric briefly abandoned the assault on her neck and returned to her mouth. "Invitation accepted," he murmured in between kisses.


	2. Chapter 2

Varric did respect Eve in the morning and he showed her twice more how highly he held her in esteem. She was sprawled beside him, his navy sheets a beautiful backdrop for her pale form slicked in a sheen of sweat from their last coupling. Eve smiled warmly at him as he drew lazy circles on her ribcage with his large hands.

His fingers were sneaking higher and he was encouraged by her uptick in breathing. Very slowly Varric brushed the underside of her breast and continued to dance across her skin before cupping the full weight in his hand. Eve sighed contentedly when he kneaded her flesh and moaned softly as he playfully flicked her nipple. He smirked at her reaction and wished that he were younger so he could take her again.

"Varric," she whispered. He swallowed hard at the way his name sent delicious shivers down his spine. It had been a long time since any partner gave him that reaction. Eve reached out to him and he was caught in her spell, leaning in without conscious thought and kissed her deeply, yet slowly. This was a moment he wanted to draw out. It didn't deserve to be rushed.

The spell was shattered by the shrill ring of his phone. Varric's eyes popped open and he pulled away abruptly, scrambling to find the damn device that was ruining the mood. He located his phone buried under his pants that he didn't even remember taking off last night and switched it to silent. Varric sighed to see Hawke's name on the screen, but he ignored it and promised that he would call her back later. He turned to Eve sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I forgot to turn off the volume last night."

Eve chuckled softly. "I think we were both a little…distracted." Varric gave a lopsided grin. There was a slight flush of color on her face and neck which he found incredibly attractive. "I should probably go. I've taken up enough of your time today and you still have a city to run."

Varric snagged her around the waist as she attempted to slide out of the bed. Eve gazed at him curiously. "Stay for coffee before you go. I can make a fresh pot downstairs and I'm capable of making eggs and bacon." She relaxed into his hold with a soft smile and brushed an errant strand of hair out of her eyes.

"If you're sure, I won't say no." Varric was tempted to kiss her shoulder in assurance, but he managed to catch himself. She reached for her dress from the night before, but he stopped her again with a shake of his head.

"I have plenty of robes and they should fit you." Varric hopped out of bed and Eve took a moment to appreciate his perfectly grabbable ass and the way his back muscles rippled with his movements. He disappeared into his closet and Eve closed her eyes, committing the vision to memory for later. "What color?" Varric reappeared wrapped in a black terrycloth robe holding two choices for her inspection: terrycloth robes in either green or blue. Both looked perfectly fine so she chose her favorite color.

"Green." Eve smiled and Varric's stomach flip-flopped at the sight. _Sweet Andraste, I'll never get tired of that smile. It's magic._ He passed her the requested article of clothing and turned to put the other one away. The bedframe creaked ever so slightly as she exited the place they had spent the last ten hours, but he didn't turn around to keep from being viewed as a drooling lecher.

Light footsteps padded to the en suite bathroom and he heard her laugh. She was checking her reflection in his bathroom mirror, running her fingers through her mussed hair. Eve smirked at him in the reflection. "My hair screams 'I got laid.'" Varric snorted and ran a hand through his own red tinged locks as he leaned against the door.

"Yeah, well you screwed me right out of my man-bun last night. I don't even know what happened to the hair tie." Eve laughed brightly, followed by her signature lip-biting that he now recognized as her 'Maker, how embarrassing,' tell. "It's a good look for you." Her eyebrow lifted in tandem with her lips as she waited for him to continue. "You know, the sex kitten vibe – hair tangled, skin flushed, and wearing your lover's clothes." His eyes raked over her standing in his bathroom dressed in his robe. The color made her eyes pop and it stopped mid-thigh on her, whereas on him, it reached mid-calf. Varric was never so grateful for human legs as he was right now.

Eve smirked as she leaned over and flicked one of his earrings with her finger. "I could say the same of you, oh Viscount of Kirkwall. Minus wearing my robe, of course. I'm afraid it wouldn't be a good fashion statement."

He barked a laugh at the idea. "Yeah, not nearly as sexy, I'm sure." They shared a glance and Varric was tempted to drag her back to bed; especially since the same idea seemed to be running though her mind, if her heated gaze was anything to go by. Instead he settled for tugging her a little further down to kiss her. Everything he wanted to do to was communicated in the passionate way he claimed her mouth and she eagerly reciprocated.

They separated to breathe, but their eyes were locked on each other. Varric stared into her violet eyes, pupils blown wide in want, and Eve watched him flick his tongue across his lips with a delighted shiver. He blinked rapidly to pry his gaze from hers and mumbled, "Coffee?"

Nodding was all she was capable of doing at the moment and she followed him as he turned to lead the way downstairs. She hadn't paid much attention to his home when they stumbled into it late last night, but now she looked around. It was decidedly dwarven, yet it did not have the sparse bachelor pad feel of most single men's abodes. Lots of stonework tables and chairs interspersed with warm wooden or leather pieces of furniture that stood out beautifully against the ivory painted walls. Rugs in rich maroon and gold in dwarven motifs were found in every room to ward against the chill of the stone floor and picture frames full of smiling faces decorated the hallway.

She paused before a picture of Varric and Hawke laughing while Hawke smeared cake into his hair. The dwarf realized he'd lost his guest and turned to find her examining his photos. Varric sidled next to her and chuckled when he saw the one that caught her attention. "That was my birthday a few years ago."

Eve snorted. "Yes, Hawke does make a habit of smacking the birthday person with their own dessert." Varric laughed outright at the disapproving crinkle of her nose as she recalled a similar experience.

"So, you and Hawke have been friends since college? I didn't even know she went to college!"

She shook her head with a rueful smile. "Well, she didn't finish. Hell, she barely got started before she…quit." Eve purposely avoided his curious gaze and preternatural ability to read people.

"Why? She get kicked out?" Varric laughed, but Eve's silence was answer enough. "Well, shit…I guess that explains why she's never mentioned it."

The blonde reached out and traced Hawke's smile with the tip of her finger. "Its good to see her happy. We've stayed in touch over the years, but our friendship has always been a little…strained. And after what happened with her family…well, I'm just glad she's in a better place."

Varric wanted to ask for details, the full history. A story about Hawke he'd never heard? He was dying to know, but he could see that Eve wasn't going to divulge anymore. He could respect that – he only hoped that one day he would hear it.

She smiled shyly. "I'm sorry I sidetracked us from our goal. The goal being caffeine and breakfast." He offered his elbow with a smile and distracted her from her weighty thoughts by doling snippets of information regarding the other pictures on their way to the kitchen. He pointed out a photo of a Dalish elf with delicate tattoos on her forehead and cheeks blushing scarlet in a dimly lit bar, as his bodyguard gave her a lap dance in sparkly briefs emblazoned with 'The Iron Bull.'

Varric was near tears as he explained that Bull used to be a professional wrestler and those briefs were the signature piece of his costume. When Merrill found about his past life, she'd requested to see the famous outfit, expecting him to wear all of it, but Bull only wore the underwear and told her that her first dance was free. "Ever since then, Daisy has held a candle for Iron Bull. And he knows it, too. Pretty sure he holds one for her, as well, and that's why he did it."

"Why doesn't he go for her then?"

"Ah, well, Daisy is…delicate and Iron Bull's proclivities run more along BDSM. I think he's afraid of scaring her, so…they just dance around each other instead."

She nodded agreeably and settled herself on a stool at the kitchen island. It was a spacious room in white and gray with pops of terracotta from the hand towels. Varric pulled the coffee tin down and quickly set up the coffee pot so it could percolate. Then he grabbed a stainless-steel skillet and rummaged in the fridge until he triumphantly produced a carton of eggs and an unopened package of bacon.

"Would you like some help," Eve offered, but he only shook his head with a warm smile.

"Nah, you take it easy, Goldie. I've got this." He continued to bustle around the kitchen, apparently unaware of his slip with the nickname, and Eve hid her pleased grin behind her long hair. The coffee finished brewing in time to go with their eggs and bacon, so he poured them each a mug and plopped creamer from the fridge onto the island.

Eve cocked an eyebrow at him. "I wouldn't have pegged you for the creamer type, Varric," she stated while she poured a dollop in her mug.

He smirked. "I'm not, but you just proved me right that _you_ are."

Her violet eyes widened in surprise and then she giggled; softly at first until they morphed into a full belly laugh. "Well, I'll be damned," Eve murmured when she regained control and Varric grinned proudly behind his mug.

They ate in silence for a few moments, enjoying the quiet and each other's company. Varric might have been silent, but he was studying her. Eve was warm, teasing, passionate – her zest for life was infectious and something in her was stirring long dormant reactions within him. He was fascinated by her ability to be flirtatious one minute and then embarrassed by the those actions the next. Then there were the times she was secure enough in herself that she didn't become shy – it was just random enough that he couldn't predict what her reactions were going to be…yet. He hoped that they could spend enough time together that he might be able to figure out her other tells. His gut fluttered when it dawned on him that he was already hoping for more time with her.

Varric cleared his throat and broke the silence. "So, I know you don't want to talk about your time as Inquisitor, but tell me something interesting about it."

"Like what?" Eve sipped her coffee, uncertain what he meant.

Varric shrugged. "Tell me…about your co-workers. Something that no one would know about them. I can go first if you want, to give you an idea what I mean." Eve leaned forward with a smile which he returned as he steepled his hands to think. "Okay, I have this elven friend, Fenris. Cool dude, full body tattoos, gruff demeanor, but in his spare time he likes to…choreograph contemporary dance routines."

Eve's eyes lit up. "Truly? That's so amazing! Does he perform locally?"

He snorted, "No. No one here knows. I only found out accidentally. One night I was in Starkhaven at Prince Sebastian's invitation and they had dancers from across the Free Marches performing and Fenris was one of the acts. He didn't know I was going to be there and swore me to secrecy after, so you can't breathe a word of this or he might stab me with a tattoo gun." Eve mimed locking her lips and throwing away the key.

"Okay, my turn. Let me think." Her smile turned wicked. "Your books are very popular among the Inquisition members, but especially the 'Swords and Shields' serial. And not just among the women. I'm pretty sure that the entire barracks were using them as inspiration for their late night…activities."

Varric sputtered into his coffee in shock. "Seriously? Those are the worst I've ever written."

Eve giggled. "Maybe, but your more _evocative_ passages are certainly inspired."

His eyes sparkled teasingly. "Does that mean you have read them, too, my lady?" She blushed crimson as she nodded in confirmation. Varric couldn't explain why that made his heart skip multiple beats, forcing him to inhale sharply, as he stared at her. "Ahem, I-I'm glad you liked them," he finally wheezed.

That was the exact moment Hawke burst through his backdoor and entered his kitchen. "Varric! Why have you been ignoring my calls…oh." Eve's face crumpled under Hawke's stunned gaze as she catalogued her college friend wearing his robe with obvious sex hair. The tension in the room became positively suffocating. Varric scowled at Hawke in exasperation, but her focus was solely on Eve and it was quickly morphing into anger.

Eve stood and whispered, "I apologize. I should go. Thank you Varric for –" She paused to risk a glance at Hawke and decided not to finish her sentence. "Uh, thanks for breakfast. I'll see you later." She dashed out of the kitchen and backtracked through the house to his bedroom upstairs. Varric could hear her scrambling to get dressed and with a glare at Hawke he stood and followed Eve.

Hawke heard them murmuring upstairs, her jaw working back and forth in irritation while she white-knuckled the island. She could see that Varric even made her breakfast and it caused her to nearly lose her own. The murmurs were closer now and Hawke realized that he'd walked her to the door and if she was not mistaken there was the sound of Varric kissing her cheek (Maker, she hoped it was only her cheek) goodbye. There was a pause after the door opened and closed and Hawke steeled herself for the wrath that stalked towards her on stubby legs.

Varric entered the kitchen, dressed in his usual black pants and button down with the sleeves rolled up, and spread his hands across the cool marble top. He did not speak to her, but his rapid breathing and jaw clenching as he stared at the counter, were clear indications that he was livid.

He had no idea how long they stood like that in his kitchen, but eventually he managed to open his mouth without yelling. "What the fuck, Marian? Do you know how long its been for me to find someone I might be interested in and twice in less than twenty-four hours you have been a bitch about it?"

Hawke stood rigid and did not answer. Varric huffed and finally lifted his eyes to look at her. She merely stared at him in apathy – a cool, calm mask sliding into place and hiding her feelings from him. He shoved his arms off the counter with a snarl and raked his hands through his hair that he had neglected to pull up yet.

"Fine. Shut me out. Shut yourself down. But let me make something clear, Hawke – I know you and Eve have some kind of beef, but I like her. I'm going to see her again and you're going to have to figure out how to deal."

The woman affected her bored noble face. "You can screw whoever you want, Varric. Don't let me stop you." Varric wanted to slap the fake expression off her face and shake her until she talked to him like his best friend again, but he knew her too well. She wouldn't stoop to admitting to having feelings in this state – not when she felt cornered.

He gave her a clipped nod. "Right, I think you should go." That got her attention – her otherworldly blue eyes widened in surprise. Varric crossed his arms and jerked his head towards the door. Hawke narrowed her eyes at him in anger, spinning on her high heels and turning to leave. "Unless you want to talk about whatever the hell is going on." Hawke paused and he took note of her clenching and unclenching her fist, but she only shook her head and walked out the door, letting it slam behind her.

Varric leaned against the counter in shock. That hadn't been the reaction he was expecting. _Damnit, Tethras. Hope you haven't burned that bridge completely._

He rubbed his forehead wearily and then decided to clean up his mess in the kitchen before the egg on the plates turned to cement. His housekeeper was off on Sundays and he didn't want to leave them for her to do the next day.

Once the kitchen was tidy again, he trudged to his room to check his phone. Obviously, he'd missed more than just one call from Hawke. Maker only knew how many other calls he'd missed, too. Four from Hawke – delete. Two from the guard captain and she left a voicemail. Okay, good, irrelevant – just a reminder of the inspection parade next week. A text from Tiny at three in the morning making sure he was home alright. Varric smiled – Bull didn't know what a night off was and fired off a quick response to let his security detail know he was alive. His fingers hovered over the screen briefly before he caved.

**Are you okay? I'm really sorry.**

Her response was rapid fire. She must have been holding the phone when she received his message.

**I'm fine. Don't be sorry. How are you? **

Varric snorted at her lie and tried to decide how to answer. None of them were okay right now.

**I'll be okay. Hawke will get over it.**

There was a long pause and Varric watched the dots, indicating Eve was typing, flash continuously which meant that she couldn't decide what to say.

**I hope you're right.** Varric swallowed hard and prayed he was, too.

**One more thing. I was going to ask earlier. Want to come over Wednesday night? Its Wicked Grace night and you can meet everyone. **

His palms began to sweat as he waited for her reply. He saw the receipt showing the message had been read and he hoped he hadn't pushed too soon.

**I'd love to. What time? Should I bring anything with me?** Varric released a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding.

**Game starts at 7, but everyone gets here early. You don't have to bring anything. I usually supply food and drinks.**

**Not even say...kebabs?**

Varric smirked. ** Be still my heart! A gesture of that magnitude warrants a kiss for my dear lady.**

**Oh? And what would kebabs ****_and_**** baklava grant me?**

He smiled even wider as she flirted in return. Thank the Maker, that Hawke's sudden intrusion hadn't stalled things between them.

**Whatever you want. Your wish is my command.**

**Hmmm. I will take you up on that, Master Tethras. See you Wednesday.**

**I look forward to it, my lady. **

She did not respond, which was just as well, because he was feeling a little off-balance by the whole thing. A cold shower, that's what he needed. Yep, most definitely. Varric scurried off to his bathroom to wash up and calm down. It had been too long since he'd felt this giddy about…anything, really. He was even more surprised that it was a woman causing such a reaction. He couldn't wait until Wednesday.


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday finally arrived and Varric impatiently checked his watch for the umpteenth time in five minutes. Bran huffed in aggravation at the Viscount's obvious distraction and Varric responded with his own sigh, simply to needle his irascible seneschal. He wanted to wrap this day up early since he had plans that evening and all his business was concluded for the day, but he knew that if he stepped out of his office even ten minutes early that Bran would probably have a heart attack. He just needed to stay cool for another fifteen and then he would be free.

"There is one final property issue you need to consider, my lord," Bran simpered. Varric grumbled as he slid on his reading glasses to examine the document Bran passed him. He hummed appreciatively as he read the request for acquisition of property in Lowtown.

"Turning the unused foundry district into a local college? I can think of worse things. This would be a great opportunity for Kirkwall. Who has requested the property?"

Bran checked his phone for his notes. "A Lady Trevelyan from Ostwick. I have taken the liberty of doing a background check. She is the former Inquisitor and comes from a noble family. She has more money than even you do, Viscount, and influence. If anyone could make this project happen – it would be her."

Varric sat back in shock. He realized they probably weren't close enough that Eve would have divulged her plans for Kirkwall, but he was a little sore that she never even mentioned it to him. Then again, she was always careful to make sure that her former position and her new friendship with the Viscount could not be misconstrued. He could understand that.

He smiled softly as he signed his name with a flourish on the document and embossed the seal of the Viscount on the paper before handing it to Bran. Varric removed his glasses, powered off his laptop, and grabbed his jacket. When Bran did not object, he exited his office and strolled out of the Keep. It was a warm spring day with the promise of a muggy summer in a few short weeks, so he kept his jacket slung over his arm as he walked to the Hightown supermarket.

After he'd picked out all the drinks and snacks that would be required for game night, he started for home. Varric was still uncomfortable living in Hightown, but it made more sense for the Viscount to be close to the Keep in case of an emergency. Besides, the Hanged Man had been destroyed during the terrorist attack on the Chantry eight years ago and he'd lost all of his possessions. He couldn't go back to that – it was too painful. So, he'd purchased a mansion and made it his, but some days he wished he could transplant the house to a different location.

Varric entered through the kitchen to put the perishable items and drinks in the fridge. Edwina bustled around the corner humming a bawdy pub song, but froze in her tracks to find Varric in her realm. "What in the blazes are you doing? I just cleaned this place, I'll have you know!" He smothered a grin as she angrily scooped up the paper bags and shoved them in the recycling bin. He was tempted to crack open a beer and leave the bottle cap on the counter to see how riled up she would get, but he refrained.

"Sorry, Edwina. Are you sure you don't want to stay for Wicked Grace? You know you're always welcome."

The old woman sniffed, but Varric noted the softness in her eyes at his invitation. "No, thank you, Varric. I clean up after you enough during the day. You don't pay me enough to stay late and tidy up behind your friends. I remember the state your crew would leave the Hanged Man in after your card games." Varric chuckled. She had a point.

"I understand, but for the record, I pay you very well...you old biddy."

Edwina's eyes twinkled. "Yes, you do. Handsomely…good for nothing surfacer." There was a pause before their composure broke and they dissolved into giggles. The older woman patted his face affectionately, having known him for over twenty years, while he helped her slip into her lightweight jacket and held open the door for her as she left for the day.

Varric shook his head fondly. He had a soft spot for that woman – she was the only one from the tavern who survived the explosion. They dug Corff out of the rubble that had once been the bar and Norah was never found. If she managed to escape, she never sent word; she was just another name on a long list of people who simply vanished in the wake of that atrocity. Edwina had been saved by a slow bus on her route to work that day and she'd been far enough away from the blast to only walk away with a concussion from the impact of being thrown when she disembarked from the bus. She was one of the few from his past to survive.

He rubbed his temples sadly, trying to dislodge the depressing memories, but he knew it would never go away. Something like that marked a person for life, and man, he had been marked more times than he liked to admit.

"Fuck it," Varric grumbled as he yanked a beer out of the fridge. He flipped the bottle cap with a smirk and made sure to put it in the trash before he went upstairs to clean up and change. He showered, shaved, and changed into jeans and a red polo shirt. Checking the time, he grabbed his half empty beer and went downstairs to set up the den for everyone.

By the time his friends started trickling in, Varric had the card table set up and food and drinks spread across the buffet table. Merrill was the first to show, Iron Bull followed shortly after and Varric sniggered to himself, well aware that the Qunari shadowed her as she walked from the alienage to Hightown. Fenris let himself in and dragged someone into the den with him.

"Isabela! I thought you were at sea. Its so good to see you!" Varric smiled brightly and pulled her in for a tight hug.

The woman smiled roguishly as their friends swarmed her. "I've retired from the Armada. I'm going to go into business for myself. I'm going to head back to Rivain eventually, but I had to come back to Kirkwall." Her dark eyes flicked to Fenris, who was trying to appear only casually interested in what she was saying.

"Well, I'm glad you did. I would hate for you to leave and not say goodbye." Isabela gave him a playful shove, her eyes shining suspiciously at Varric's soft expression. Merrill descended on her friend and dragged her to the buffet, begging for stories of being at sea, which Isabela was willing to provide.

It was nearly seven and everyone was there, except for the person he wanted to see most. Even Aveline and Donnic showed, dragging Hawke with them and Varric was glad that she decided to come. He wasn't sure she would and he was hoping to have time to talk to her later and clear the air between them. Eve was a wonderful person and he wanted to see if a relationship was possible, but he didn't want to sacrifice his fourteen-year friendship with Hawke to get it.

A knock on the door sent his heart fluttering and he ignored the confused expressions on his friend's faces as he rushed to answer. Eve stood on his porch with a nervous smile and a giant platter of kebabs and a small box in her hands. "Sorry I'm late. It took forever to get the food." Varric took the tray with one hand and crooked his finger at her. She blushed a little, but leaned down for him so he wouldn't unbalance the platter, and he could press a tender kiss on her cheek.

"As promised, a kiss for kebabs," he murmured near her ear. Varric was highly aware of the increase in her breathing as they separated. "I'm so glad you're here. Come in so I can introduce you to everyone." Eve stepped inside and he drank in the sight of her wearing dark skinny jeans and a lilac blouse paired with rich brown ankle boots. She was checking him out, as well, and Varric was already plotting how to convince her to stay overnight again.

"Is-is Marian here," Eve asked anxiously. Varric nodded giving her free hand a reassuring squeeze and a warm smile.

"Don't worry, Goldie. It will be fine." Eve bit her lip, but graced him with a small smile and followed Varric down the hall to the den. He strolled confidently into the room carrying the kebabs to everyone's delight. Iron Bull grabbed the platter from him with a deep laugh as Eve quietly moved beside Varric. There was a pregnant pause in the conversation when his friend's caught sight of her. Varric noticed that Hawke's expression was neutral, but she tightened her hold on the neck of her bottle.

"Hey everyone, I want to introduce you to someone. This is Eve Trevelyan. She's new in town." Eve reached within herself and pulled out her years of etiquette lessons to flash her famous smile as she said hello to those gathered.

"It's good to see you again, Eve." Hawke surprised Varric by speaking at all, but he was floored by the pleasant tone she used. Hawke stood and walked over with her arms slightly open, but Eve wasn't flustered. She stepped forward to meet Hawke's embrace and to everyone else watching it looked like two old friends saying hello after a long absence, but Varric saw the way Hawke dug her nails into Eve's back and whispered in her ear.

Eve smiled wider and stepped back, digging her thumbs into the tender flesh of Hawke's shoulders. "The same could be said of you, Marian." Varric didn't know what the comment was in response to, but he could guess it was about him and whatever Hawke said during their hug.

_Oh, shit. I really need to speak to Hawke before tonight is over._

Merrill and Isabela fawned over her, taking the box of baklava to the buffet table, and peppered her with questions. As Varric sipped his beer and chatted with Iron Bull, Eve's pleasant laughter reached his ears and he allowed himself to relax.

Soon, they all sat down to play and Varric made sure that Eve sat next to him. He pointedly ignored the glances that were shared along the table and he was proud that she did the same. Halfway through the first game, Eve leaned over to Merrill and said something that caused her elven ears to flame red and her green eyes to move to Iron Bull at the other end of the table with a small giggle. Eve sat back and winked at Varric.

"Iron Bull, I have a question." The Qunari studied the new girl over his cards with a toothy grin. "I heard you used to be a pro wrestler. Why'd you quit? Seems like it would be the perfect job for you."

Bull laughed. "Oh, it was fucking awesome. Fighting, theater, hot chicks," he winked at her, "but I had to quit for health reasons. I was elbowed in the left eye during one of our routine bouts and it damaged the nerves. I can still see a little out of it, but you can't fight when you have a blind spot."

Aveline scoffed. "So why are you the Viscount's bodyguard if someone could sneak up on you and take him out?"

"Why do you think I stick on his left side? I watch that side for trouble and he keeps tabs on the right," Varric answered as he shuffled the discard pile.

"You knew and you hired him anyway?" Aveline tossed her hand on the table with a death glare.

Varric smirked. "Of course. His resume is a mile long. Bull has been working private security for years and none of his former employers had a negative thing to say about him. Besides, it keeps me sharp. Never let it be said that I got soft in my years as Viscount."

Fenris snorted. "Your…organization speaks for itself, Varric. Everyone knows that you haven't turned to butter in your dotage."

Eve laughed and poked Varric with her elbow. "Did the broody elf just tell a joke?" There was a pause around the table before everyone snorted or giggled. Even Hawke was caught up in the hilarity and Fenris' lips quirked, in spite of himself.

"Oh, I like you, sweet cheeks," cooed Isabela and Eve waved her fingers flirtatiously in reply. "Oh, Varric, she can keep up with us! Wherever did you find her? Do you have a sister or a brother?" Varric chuckled huskily as he observed the seamlessness of her acceptance by his closest friends. No, this was his family and he had desperately wanted her to fit in, so he could feel comfortable in his pursuit.

Unable to resist, he took Eve's hand and lifted her knuckles to his lips. Eve's violet eyes melted and a slight flush crept across her face, but she didn't stop him. Merrill sighed dreamily down the table and that snapped him out of his reverie. He lowered her hand, but kept it tucked into his own, afraid that if he let go, she would turn out to be a figment of his overactive imagination and desperation to be loved by someone after all these years of being alone.

They continued to play and joke and drink until it was nearly midnight. Isabela won the final pot and Varric didn't even call her out on her cheating – it was just so damn good to see her again that he didn't care to count her cards. Aveline and Donnic were the first to leave, followed quickly by Isabela and Fenris who were not doubt going to bed together. Varric noticed Merrill talking nervously to Eve and then not long after she asked Iron Bull if he would walk her home. Bull happily took her up on it and waved to them as he tenderly escorted her out the door.

Hawke snorted once the door closed. "Maker, how long did it take those two to figure it out?"

Varric grinned. "About four years, I think." He glanced over to find Eve nervously biting her lip and shoveling trash into one of the large bags he grabbed from the kitchen. He sidled over to her and stilled her hands with his own. "Goldie, I can clean up."

"Actually," Hawke muttered, "let us help you, Varric. It will go faster with more people." Varric snapped his mouth closed and thanked the Maker for small favors as he nodded at Hawke. Together they had the den tidied and wiped down in less than twenty minutes. Alone, it would have taken him over an hour.

He invited them to sit once the room was straightened and both women took a seat with trepidation. Varric plopped onto the low couch and twirled a bottle of water between his fingers. "Look, I just want to say to both of you that I care for you in different ways, but I would like to keep things from being…awkward between the three of us."

Eve opened her mouth to speak, but Hawke cut her off. "I take the blame for that." Eve looked at her pleadingly, but she only sighed in resignation at the look Hawke shot her. "It won't happen again. I think you two will be good together and I'm sorry with how I handled things the other day."

Varric desperately wanted to get to the bottom of whatever was between them. He knew the answers of their inability to click was buried in their past, but Hawke was keeping Eve at arm's length to prevent her from delving too deep.

"Hawke, please. I'm your best friend. Be honest with me."

Her strange blue eyes fell sadly on him and the loneliness he saw in them made his chest ache. "Varric, I can't be honest with you _because _you are my best friend."

"Oh, Marian," Eve whispered sorrowfully. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The dark-haired woman shrugged forlornly. "It wouldn't have made a difference, would it? Not back then. Now too much time has passed."

Varric was completely confused. They were talking about things from the past in present terms and he couldn't keep track of the conversation.

"Yes, but then I wouldn't have –"

"And you would have been heartbroken, too. Either way, one of us was going to get screwed, Eve. Might as well be me."

Eve stretched out her hand to grasp Marian's and squeezed it hard. "Just tell me, that you are not angry with me. I can't go back now, but I would like to know that you are truly okay with things."

Marian gave her the barest ghost of a smile. "I am not angry with you. I swear it on Mother and Carver's grave." Eve studied her face for signs of falsehood, but finally sighed in relief and released her hand.

Hawke stood and Varric followed suit. She patted Eve on the shoulder and allowed Varric to walk her to the front door. "Any insight for the dwarf, Hawke?"

She snorted, but it sounded more like she was choking back a sob. "No, not really, Varric. Ask Eve. Tell her I said she could explain. I...I just don't have it in me." Her hand hovered above the door knob and she spoke so quietly Varric had to lean in to hear her. "You know that I love you, Varric. I just want you to be happy."

Before he could reply, she slipped out the door and left him more confused than ever in his own foyer. Shaking his head, he returned to the den and sat next to Eve in the chair that Hawke had vacated. He rubbed his temples wearily and leaned back with a frown. "So, Hawke said you could explain. I must admit clarification would be really nice. I have no idea what you two were talking about and it makes my head hurt trying to sort it out."

Eve bit her lip and swallowed hard. "Okay, before Hawke moved to Kirkwall after the Blight, she ended up briefly in Markham where we met at the university. We clicked right away and were always in the middle of every prank on campus. Marian turned heads wherever she went – back then her hair was long and fell like sheets of night down her back. They nicknamed us 'Night' and 'Day' because of our hair color." Eve smiled wistfully, but almost immediately it crumbled into pain.

"Boys were not the only ones who wanted Marian. She told me one night about a man she had met and how he treated her like a princess. I was so happy for her, but I did warn her to be careful and she promised me she would. A couple of weeks later and I had a similar story and we giggled all night that we had _men_ for lovers, not the fumbling college boys." She covered her face with her hands and took a moment to breathe deeply. Varric's pulse was racing – he wasn't sure where this story was going, but it was giving him anxiety, nonetheless.

"One day my lover was dropping me off at home after a night out and Marian must have been watching through the window to find out who my mystery man was. She came flying out the front door like an enraged varghest, literally trying to claw his eyes out. At first, I thought it was just because she discovered it was one of the professors, but then I heard her throwing his pet names for me back at him and realized that he'd used them for her, too."

Varric groaned and raked his hand through his hair with a strangled curse. "You'd been sleeping with the same professor and didn't know?"

Eve shook her head tears forming in her eyes. "I had no idea. He was careful to make sure we were never together where the other might see. I think she did blame me at first, but once we stopped screaming at each other, we came to the realization we'd been played by a master manipulator. But that didn't take the sting out of the fact that I had schmoozed my way into her the arms of her first love."

"Anyway," Eve sighed, "Marian couldn't leave well enough alone and she confronted him. Publicly. She didn't name me, but she did accuse him of manipulation and sleeping with his students. There was an inquiry and Marian was expelled. The professor was tenured so they couldn't remove him from his position, but the media circus was enough to scare him out of town. I'm sure the university suspected me as the other student he seduced, but since Marian never named me and neither did he, they had no valid reason to accuse me, so I stayed and finished my degree program. Marian moved to Kirkwall a few weeks after the storm broke and eventually convinced her Mother to join her. And now you know."

Varric shook his head. "I know the back story, yeah, but I still don't understand that very vague conversation the two of you were having earlier."

Eve laughed mirthlessly. "Oh, Varric, don't you see? We are both attracted to older men and we have similar tastes."

His eyes widened. "No, no, that would mean…shit."

"She is in love with you. She never pursued you because of Bianca, but you recently severed that tie, from what I've heard through the grapevine. But I swear, I had no idea who you were that night at the club. I just knew that being with you was electric and I was instantly addicted. And she never told me she loved you. I only figured it out."

Varric sagged in the chair and thought back to all the years he had known Hawke. Now all those drunken propositions to fall into bed with her made more sense. How she clung to him at night during the months they spent in the Deep Roads on the expedition with his brother that nearly killed them. Leandra studying him across the room when he would come for dinner as though she was working out a difficult math problem. Realizing that he couldn't think of anyone she had ever been serious with in all the years he had known her.

Yet, when he reexamined everything between them for something he missed on his end, he couldn't find it. It had never existed with Hawke and that made him feel like an ass. She was a gorgeous woman and she deserved all the love and kindness in the world, but he would never feel that way about her.

Turning back to Eve he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her sweetly. "Don't beat yourself up about it, Eve. I feel bad that I never knew how she felt, but she would have been saddened by my answer even ten years ago. I have never loved Hawke – not for a second in the almost fifteen years she and I have been friends."

Eve closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "I wish it made me feel better. I still feel like I helped break her again." Tears ran down her face as the dam released.

Varric pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her smaller frame, running his hand through her blonde hair, murmuring that it wasn't her fault. "You couldn't have known, Eve. Hell, even I didn't know. You can't help who you fall in love with and you can't make them love you back, either." Bianca's face flashed through his mind and he blinked rapidly to dispel the water attempting to escape from his eyes.

Her tears all cried out for the time being, Eve stayed curled against his chest and Varric didn't want to let her go. He wanted her with him so he could continue to comfort her. "Stay with me."

Eve lifted her head to read his face, searching for something, before smiling softly in acceptance of the invitation. She was about to crawl out of his lap, but Varric held her tightly as he hopped out of the chair and carried her easily into the hallway and up the stairs as her musical laughter filled the house.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Summerday and Varric stretched languidly as he sipped his coffee in the living room. The city offices were closed for the holiday, but he would still be required to attend the parade at noon. Every year the children in Kirkwall who were finally old enough to be considered "young adults" would build the Viscount a float festooned in flowers and ribbons that would head the parade through Hightown and deposit them in front of the Chantry. There the Sisters would explain that with growing up comes added responsibility and they would pray over the young people that they would live virtuously as adults. It was a coming of age tradition and, even if Varric himself found it very staid and stilted, he recognized the importance of his presence to reinforce the wisdom of the Sisters to the youth of his city.

Eve said she would meet him after the parade, but he'd insisted that she come along. Bran had not been pleased; however, he couldn't really argue with the Viscount regarding who he invited to ride alongside him. In other years, when the Viscounts were married, their wives and children always rode with them. He figured it was a gentle way of announcing his intentions to the populace.

And he did have plans to make their relationship more permanent. They had grown quite close, even in the short amount of time that they had known each other. Varric knew how special she was and how much he cared for her and he hoped she felt the same. He was pretty sure she did, but neither of them had said the "L" word yet. He'd almost slipped a fair few times – usually in the pre-dawn light with her frame curled in his arms, or when she flicked one of his earrings teasingly over lunch, or his hands found their way in her hair, as if by magic, when they shared the stories of their day.

She discussed her plans for the college in Kirkwall with him, asking for advice on which architectural firm to hire, and going over possible candidates for the school board. Whenever she spoke of the project her eyes would light up and he found her enthusiasm not only infectious, but sexy, too. Here she was – a newly minted Kirkwaller and her goal was to benefit the people. Her selflessness was one of the things he loved about her.

Varric closed his eyes and hummed. Yes, he did love her. Andraste's dimpled butt cheeks – he loved her with a depth that he had not shared with Bianca since their younger days in the Carta. It was real, it was vibrant, it was enduring. He could see himself with her for the long haul. Shit, he could even see the ring that would (hopefully) grace her finger. Here he was – the dwarven bachelor of Kirkwall who swore he would never have a thing for humans, having a _definite_ thing with a human.

Chuckling slightly at how Fate always seemed to make a liar out of him when he liked to pretend it was the other way around, he finished his mug of coffee and checked his watch. Ten-thirty. Damn, he was anxious and ready for today to get started. Once his official duty at the parade was over, the day would be his to celebrate how he wished and Hawke was throwing a Summerday shindig at her house that everyone was going to.

He managed to while away an hour by checking his emails and working on his day off, because he didn't know what an actual day off was. A knock sounded on his door which he bustled to answer and found Iron Bull in his suit and dark shades ready for business. Varric smiled and exited his estate with his formidable bodyguard to the start of the parade route. It was going to start at the entrance to Lowtown and work slowly through the market, the Dwarven Merchants Guild and past the club, through the second market and the Keep, and swing through the upper end of Hightown before circling back down to stop in front of the Chantry. It usually took about forty-five minutes to complete and the intonation from the Sisters was another thirty. So, he could expect to be freed from his responsibilities by one-thirty in the afternoon.

Varric waved and nodded to the townsfolk milling around for the start of the parade, even shaking hands with a few of the more well-to-do nobles in the crowd, but always pressing on to Lowtown. No one kept him too long with his Qunari bodyguard staring down at them and Varric had to suppress his laughter at their reactions. He couldn't blame them, especially after the invasion, but that was part of why he'd hired Iron Bull. The fear factor was real and meant he was less likely to be attacked with the horned giant at his side.

They finally reached the stairs to Lowtown, where a float stood decorated in pastel flowers and greenery. A floral throne sat atop it with a sign: VARRIC TETHRAS, VISCOUNT OF KIRKWALL. A second chair had been added and wrapped with greenery and colorful ribbons bearing a sign of its own: EVE TREVELYAN, FOUNDER OF KIRKWALL COLLEGE. Bran had not been happy that she had eschewed the title of Inquisitor for the sign, sending Varric into guffaws of laughter at the seneschal's righteous indignation, but he expected nothing less of his paramour.

Children dressed in white were running around or listening with bated breath to a woman in a white dress dotted with yellow flowers. Her golden hair was pulled back from her face, but danced in waves over her shoulders. Varric smiled genuinely as he strolled through the throng of loud children, chuckling as they ignored him, as children were wont to ignore most adults.

His hand touched her elbow and she turned in surprise, only to smile affectionately when she saw him. She ran her fingers along his stubbled jawline and giggled when she noticed the color of his shirt. Varric ran a hand across the button down and laughed.

"I know. People are going to assume we coordinated."

Eve snorted a little. "You mean Bran. Oh well, you look very handsome in yellow, my lord."

"Not as lovely as you do, my dear," he schmoozed. Some of the boys nearby sniggered, until they realized that the gorgeous blonde was blushing and so were a few of the girls in the crowd. Varric could see the boys taking mental notes. "So, my lady, ready to join me and shock the Kirkwall nobility?"

She smirked wickedly. "I live to please, my lord Viscount." Eve leaned down and gave him a chaste, but lingering kiss on his lips. He ached to wrap his arms around her and assault her mouth, but their young audience restrained him.

When she pulled back and gave him a sly wink, all he could muster was a weak, "Minx." Her laughter trilled around him as he climbed the back stairs to the top of the float and extended his hand to help her alight. Once they were both situated, he was aware of the sea of young stares as it dawned on the children that their Viscount was dating this woman and she was the one responsible for the signs in the old foundry announcing a college would soon rise from the ashes of the dilapidated district.

One of the parade coordinators revved the motor on the float and made sure that the pre-programed route was correct before punching his access code into the computer in charge of the autopilot function. The float jerked forward and then smoothed out as it slowly rolled along the chosen trajectory. Iron Bull hung towards the back keeping in contact with the city guard through his earpiece. There were some scattered along the parade route in uniform and others in plainclothes, Varric knew – especially since the former Inquisitor was in attendance with him. He might not have enough enemies to worry about, but she sure did.

Varric reached between their seats and took her hand, twining his fingers with hers, and smiled warmly as they began the slow trek through Hightown. They waved and smiled, sometimes even genuinely when they recognized friends in the crowd, but Varric was most pleased by the shocked expressions on the majority of the high-born faces lining the street. Their dwarven Viscount was holding the hand of a demure human benefactress. He was bursting with pride and trying his damnedest not to laugh.

The float paused momentarily in front of the Keep, so the youth following them could bestow floral crowns on the riders. Normally, it was just Varric who would lean over and let the chosen girl place a ring of daisies on his head, but this year a girl and a boy stepped forward. Varric was short enough that he did not need to bend far for his crown, but even though Eve was short, she was too tall on the raised platform for the boy to reach her. Stretching out a hand to Varric, he instantly clasped it to support her as she gracefully kneeled, casting a gentle smile to the nervous lad as he laid the circlet on her blonde hair with shaking hands.

Eve surprised the boy by placing her hands on either side of his face and tilting his head down to lightly kiss his hair in silent thanks for his role in the pageantry of the day. He blushed furiously and flicked his eyes to the Viscount, but he needn't have worried. Varric's lips quirked in amusement and pride welled in his chest for the lovely creature, who with a single action had won the entire city. He grazed the crowd and saw approval on almost every face – some of the more romantic in the square were wiping surreptitious tears from glassy eyes.

Bran usually announced him at this point and he did not disappoint. As soon as Varric helped Eve rise to her feet and they faced the crowd, the seneschal's voice rang in the square. "The Honorable Viscount of Kirkwall, Lord Varric Tethris and the noble Lady Eve Trevelyan!" Eve released his hand and took a small step back so she could curtsy deeply to him and the masses followed suit. His eyes widened as all of those in attendance bowed or curtsied in deference to him. Well, that was definitely a first, but he mentally smirked at Eve's cunning. She managed to turn the attention back to him, since she was no longer the Inquisitor and this was his city that he loved and nurtured. No one moved, waiting for Eve to straighten first, and Maker bless her, she held that curtsy for quite a while before she slowly rose and the populace mirrored her.

Varric took her hand and pressed a chaste kiss on her knuckles, but the molten heat in his eyes told her how he really felt about her sly political statement and what it meant to him. Eve knew that there were many in the city who had forgotten all that he had done for them and that it was his personal fortune that initially funded the relief efforts and renewed trade agreements. Today was a perfect opportunity to remind them.

He led her sweetly to her chair and together they resumed their seats, so the parade could continue. He squeezed her hand tightly and shot her a look full of adoration as they moved through the street once more. Eve blushed and smiled with the brilliance of a thousand suns and whatever of his heart was not already claimed by her was irrevocably lost in that moment. He knew that his plans to wait until Satinalia to propose were never going to come to fruition. He would have married her right then and there, if he could have.

Eve did not seem to notice that she now owned him body and soul, as she continued to smile and wave to the townspeople, which roused Varric from his stupor to do the same. They snaked through the rest of the city, the children behind them still singing Summerday songs of love and devotion, which Varric paid attention to for the first time in decades. Word had spread along the route ahead of Eve Trevelyan and soon flowers rained on them from the crowd and petals fell from windows and balconies as they passed. Eve laughed and bade Varric to stand with her. He beamed beside her, laughing richly, at the show his city was putting on for her.

They finally made it to the end of the route at the steps of the newly finished Chantry. The Sisters waited patiently for the processional. The final refrain of the children rang out in front of the building and Varric leaned closer to whisper the words to the woman beside him.

_As our Lady loves the Maker, so shall I love you_

_I promise to always be tender and true._

_Always will I lift you up and chase away the dark_

_For you are my eternal fire, my spark._

_You are my eternal fire, my spark, my heart._

Eve's violet eyes never left his face as he softly professed his love to her before the Maker and the city. It was evident by the warmth in his eyes and the barely perceptible tremor of his large hand holding hers that he meant the words. The final note of the angelic chorus behind them fell away and Eve's heart was pounding an uneven tattoo in her chest as she stared at Varric.

Not caring that the whole city was present, Eve pressed her forehead breathlessly against his and gasped at the wave of emotion that threatened to drown her. He chuckled quietly, his own breathing a little shallow at his sudden confession, but he didn't regret it even if it was not the way he'd envisioned telling her. It was a spur of the moment decision when he'd recognized the song; however, her reaction and his overwhelming elation at telling her how he felt made it all worthwhile.

"We'll, uh, discuss this back at my place. Is that okay, Goldie?" She stepped back with a blush, biting her lip adorably, and he squeezed her hand in reassurance as they both tried to focus their attention on the seriousness of the rite of passage. It was possibly the longest half hour of his life as the Sister's impressed upon the youthful crowd the importance of a life filled with virtue, chastity, and dedication to the Holy Andraste. Varric could tell that Eve was impatient, as well – her compulsion to keep brushing the same lock of hair behind her ear giving her away and he stamped down the urge smirk.

Finally, the Sisters led the newly minted young adults in the last benediction and ended the ceremony with a blessing to those assembled. Once the priests exited their platform, Varric led Eve to the stairs on the float and Bull cleared a path for them to make the short jaunt to his house. Varric stationed the Qunari outside the door and instructed him to keep everyone out for the time being. Iron Bull smiled knowingly and guarded the entrance.

Eve was curled up on one of his leather couches with her kitten heels discarded just inside the doorway. He leaned against the door jamb of the living room and grinned broadly at her relaxed posture. It pleased him to know that she was so comfortable around him and made herself at home so easily in his house. The realization that he wanted her to move in and share his space with him, because he never wanted her to leave wasn't a new one, yet in the face of his confession it made him more than a little anxious, but he hid it well as he sauntered over to join her.

Varric took her hand in his own, breaking eye contact with her captivating violet ones, staring at the size difference of their fingers and palms. He might be a half-foot shorter and broader, but she was so petite for a human, much smaller than Hawke who towered over him even without heels. Once again he thought about the ring he already had the jewelers working on and how it would look on her hand.

"Eve, I meant what I said. I-I never thought I would feel this way again," he turned his eyes to her wide ones, noting the rapid rise and fall of her chest. "I don't know if this is too fast or if it's a one-sided thing right now, but I know that what I feel for you goes beyond a casual thing." He paused to swallow and wet his suddenly dry throat. "I-I love you, Eve Trevelyan."

Cupping his stubbled jaw in her free hand, she smiled brightly – the one that always stole his breath away – and spoke, "Oh, Varric. You don't know how many times I've nearly said the same over the last couple of weeks."

Mirth danced in his brown eyes and his lips pulled into a smug smile. "Are you trying to one-up me, Lady Trevelyan? That's not becoming of a noblewoman."

She laughed and closed the distance between them so she could crawl in his lap, her knee-length dress rising high up her thighs and momentarily distracting her lover with the sudden show of skin. "All's fair in love and war, Varric," Eve purred against the shell of his ear, flicking his cartilage earring with her tongue, his strangled groan and the strong grip of his fingers on her hips the reward for her teasing. Leaning back to stare at him directly, she ran her thumb across his lips with a soft smile.

"I love you too, Varric," she whispered. "I was afraid to say it first and seem like a lovestruck teenager, but I do love you."

He captured her lips to kiss her soundly while her fingers found his hair tie and pulled it free to hide their faces in his curtain of hair. His hands cupped her ass, kneading the soft flesh gently, and he could feel himself responding to the heat radiating from her core that was perched directly above his length. Leaning out of the kiss, Eve smiled coyly and breathed, "I'm inviting myself over tonight so we can finish what we've started."

Varric nodded enthusiastically and allowed her to squirm out of his lap reluctantly, but he snagged her by the wrist before she moved to collect her shoes. He cleared his throat awkwardly and she quirked an eyebrow at him, but her expression became more nervous the longer he delayed speaking.

"Andraste's ass," he muttered and raked his other hand shakily through his shoulder length hair. His brown eyes met her violet and he smiled softly to reassure her. "I was thinking earlier…I doubt you want to, but it was just an idea…" Eve was staring at him expectantly and he barreled on. "Maybe – maybe you'd like to move in. Then you don't have to invite yourself over…because this is your home as much as it is mine –"

He stopped talking when her finger pressed against his lips and he watched her slowly sink back down into his lap. "I-Is that really what you want, Varric?" The dwarf nodded, not trusting himself to not stutter like an idiot. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear anxiously. "You won't get sick of seeing me every day? Sharing your closet and your bathroom with me?"

Varric frowned softly and turned her to face him. "I'm very sure. This house feels empty to me when you aren't here. Just now I found you sprawled on the couch, comfortable and happy, and that made me happy. I hate being away from you, Eve…but if this isn't what you want, then tell me. I won't ask you do something you aren't ready for." His stomach coiled in to knots at the idea that she may not want the same things he did.

Eve's eyes widened and she blushed. "No! No, it's not that."

"What is it? You can tell me," Varric replied gently.

Covering her face in her hands, she sighed. "I-I was in a relationship before I moved to Kirkwall. I thought it was going to be forever. We got along well, we moved in together, we were happy and I didn't think anything would change." She looked at him sadly. "Then the Exalted Council happened and I found out that he…didn't want…me anymore. He was tired of me and he was never one to enjoy sharing his private space, so we always had separate closets, separate bathrooms – we only shared the bedroom and common areas of the house. I sometimes felt more like a roommate that he had sex with, but I loved him…well, I thought I did."

Varric nodded thoughtfully, hiding the anger that flared within him to hear how her previous lover treated her. "You know, as Viscount, I have access to certain…people. I can have him eliminated, if you like." Eve laughed and he smiled tenderly. "Look, we don't have to rush the moving in or do it all, even…if you don't want to. But I can promise that I would never treat you that way."

Eve smiled and relaxed a little in his hold. "I know that, Varric. I want to – I just needed to be sure you wanted it."

He leaned closer to press a kiss to her lips and spoke softly against them, "I do, Eve. I really do." Pulling back slightly, he cupped her face. "Will you move in with me and make sure this lonely dwarf always has you to come home to?" She leaned into his touch and nodded with a bright smile which he returned with one of his own large grins.

"Good. Well, come on, lets get over to Hawke's before she sends out a search party."

Eve chuckled and clambered off his lap to slip on her shoes. He tracked down his hair tie in between the couch cushions and pulled it back into his signature style while she checked her make up in the hall mirror. This was why he wanted her close every day – the small things were just as exciting as the sex and that was saying a lot because sex with Eve was more than just satisfying an itch with someone. And watching her do something as simple as check her hair and make up in his hallway mirror that he forgot was there and never used, lit a warmth in his soul that he didn't even know he was missing.

"So, what was this guys name," Varric asked conversationally, ignoring the minor look of irritation she shot at him.

"You're not going to give up until I tell you, are you?"

Varric grinned and rocked back and forth on his heels. "Nope." He purposefully popped the "p" at the end of the word. She blew out an aggravated breath and tossed up her hands.

"Fine. Rainier – his name is Thom Rainer. He joined the Wardens after the Inquisition became a peace keeping force for the Divine. I'm sure he's too busy fighting darkspawn with his semi-automatic right now to worry about me."

The dwarf nodded and rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. "I know a couple of Wardens…" He stopped and smirked at her, pleased to see that she was trying (and failing) to hide her own behind her hair.

"No, stop it, you," Eve teased. "I know a couple, as well, but we are not pooling our contacts to track him down and give him a beating."

Varric pouted. "Not even if he deserves it?" Eve barked out a laugh, but quickly schooled her features into a more neutral mask and crossed her arms with a shake of her head. "Spoil sport," he muttered as he passed, knowing it would crack her faux façade. Sure enough, she snorted and then broke out into a fit of giggles as they walked out into the sunshine hand in hand.

Iron Bull's lips quirked behind their backs when he trailed them to Hawke's estate. He was happy for his boss – the guy didn't even realize how much he needed a woman in his life until Eve practically fell into his arms at the club three months ago. Bull was also grateful for her help in his own love life; her conversations with Merrill, in person and through texts, had finally given the sweet elf the courage to approach him. They were on their way to full relationship status and he was hopeful he could sneak away with her for a few minutes at Hawke's party. Eve Trevelyan was the best damn thing to happen to all of them in a long time.


End file.
